August Law
"You don't need powers to be a super hero. You just need to help other people when they need help. Do the right thing when the right thing needs to be done. Anyone can wear a mask." History Every hero needs an origin story August was just a normal kid growing up in the Bronx, an only child with two loving parents, Nathan and Victoria Law. Life was simple for them until the night of August's 8th birthday. They went out to celebrate, but coming back home they saw the door to their apartment broken over. Victoria went to call the police, but enraged, Nathan went in to confront the intruder. The place was a mess with furniture on their sides, drawers opened and emptied, and the whole place in a mess as though a storm passed through. The culprit could still be heard scrounging around the back in one of the bedrooms though, muttering incoherently. Nathan picked up a stool to bludgeon the thief with entering the room while August watched in the doorway. It wasn't until he heard his father scream in pain that he rushed in to see what was happening. The intruder was a pale man with a hood and crazed eyes, tearing out his father's neck with his teeth. He had the look of a druggie as he muttered about how sweet the nectar was, slowly bringing his eyes to young August, whose mother followed in moments behind him, grabbing the boy by the hand as they ran out of the house. The pale man gave pursuit, nearly catching them when Victoria tripped, but before the man could pounce on her, the wail of sirens and flashing lights came down the street. The thief left frustrated and angered into the night. Nathan Law did not make it through the night, dying in the ICU. The police took their reports as they spent the rest of the night at the precinct, but as weeks went by there was no further word about the case. The event shattered Victoria, Dropping her in a bottomless void of despair and depression while August shut himself in his room. There he found on his bed, a stack of comics, and a note that said 'happy birthday to my super son - Dad'. He read each and every one of those comics dozens and dozens of times each to the point where he could quote them all for memory, but there was one in particular that stuck with him. In the Amazing Spiderman #537, part of the civil war event, Spiderman asks Steve Rogers for advice on how to deal with the war, and was met by words that burned deep into August's head. "Doesn't matter what the press says. Doesn't matter what the politicians or the mobs say. Doesn't matter if the whole country decides that something wrong is something right. This nation was founded on one principle above all else: The requirement that we stand up for what we believe, no matter the odds or the consequences. When the mob and the press and the whole world tell you to move, your job is to plant yourself like a tree beside the river of truth, and tell the whole world -- No, YOU move.” August took on boxing and self defense classes over the years, growing to become a well built tall man. He would go and finish off his high school degree, but before his freshman year at college, his mother's fainted at work. This soon became a common trend to the point where not even a month later she had to be placed in a hospital for specialized care. The doctors were confused and did not seem to have a good answer for what was wrong with her, but supposedly it was triggered so many years ago when her husband died. She had been working to provide as a single moth all while her body was slowly deteriorating and weakening. The health insurance and Victoria's work had let them pass by in life, but medical bills like that were costly, in a way that August knew he wouldn't be able to go to college despite a scholarship for engineering he was awarded. Desperate for money, he sought out several of his father's friends for work. Some of them declined, and a few of them simply never responded or turned a blind eye, but August's uncle, Eric Law came to him with a security job. It was well paying and would be enough to provide for the bills, but he would have little money after to actually spend for himself. Still this was what he needed and jumped at the opportunity. Years have passed and August was now a man in his mid 20's celebrating his fifth year working the days as security for Magnus Industries, a booming tech company. His nights however have recently been filled with danger as he cleans up the streets, stopping crime where he can find it, and with the event of the flying man things have only gotten stranger. The sadness, anger, and frustration in August over the death of his father over time was replaced by passion, ideals, and a dream. He would strive to become something greater, someone that could help the people so that something like this would never happen again. He would become A HERO Appearance August is a tall 6'2 man with brown hair and blue eyes. cutting through his right eyebrow is a small but noticeable scar. His normal wear varies, but normally consists of some boots or sneakers, jeans, and a jacket with a white scarf. His work uniform is a black ensemble made up of black boots, slacks, short sleeved pocketed button up shirt with a patch on the right arm, and baseball styled hat with a similar patch on the front. He carries around a belt and radio common to most guards. His Vigilante uniform is still in the works, but has recently be using a bulletproof vest under a jacket and hockey mask. Personality August is a loyal man that will stick to his word with everything he has, a man that will do whatever he can to bring out the best in himself, and hopefully those around him. Friends Victoria Law - Hospital bed bound mother that he cares for deeply. Nathan Law - Caring father and inspiration, may he rest in peace. Eric Law - Uncle and employer on his father's side. Good man that can't help but tell his stories. Enemies The Pale Man - Murderer that will have his revenge one day. Aspirations To become a true Hero Category:Modernstomia Player Characters